


Roses, Rings, and Ravens

by Rosalie_Rayne99



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Set during season one but doesn’t follow the episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_Rayne99/pseuds/Rosalie_Rayne99
Summary: Three new girls enter the Brotherhood home, but little do the three know what they’re getting into. High school is hard enough, now they move to a new school with new people. How’s girl supposed to do it all, with help from her girls of course. Follow Rosemarie, Lena, and Lana through their trials of love, friendship, and trying to figure out exactly which side they’re on.





	1. New to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! This is my first story on Archive and I can’t wait to see what y’all think of it. Of course the only characters I own are my OC’s Rosie, Lena, and Lana. I’ll get right to it, enjoy!

Rosemarie Rayne Delcala was not an easy person to irritate or anger but her new roomates were quickly making that statement false. She tried to put her flowers on the ledge of her second story bedroom window but with the house shaking violently her babies almost fell to the ground. Her best friends Analada McKerie was shaken from her meditative state; the blue, pink, and purple misty lights that had been flowing around her quickly dissepating as she glared at the door. She unfolded her legs as she stood up from the floor completley and utterly ready to go knock some heads; but, Lena Olani, the youngest member of their group was already speaking from her place on her bed.   
"Lana we don't need to get kicked out our first day of living here because we can't keep our tempers."   
Analada looked at the door with a seething glare before she came to reason and sat back down trying to get back into her medative state, the cool colors coming up around her in a calming circle. Rosie turned her head to the bed where Lena was reading her book and mouthed a silent,   
"Thank you Lena."   
She recieved a smile as the fourteen year old went back to her book. With order restored to their room Rosie looked back to her babies on the ledge of the window, with a turn of her hand a sparkle of green mist came from her hands. It twisted and turned until it came to reach the plants helping them grow a bit, a flower bloomed from one of her cacti. She was surprised that her plants could even thrive with how cold it was here, Rosie pulled her fluffy forest green cardigan tighter around her instead of closing the window. Analada liked it cold when she meditated, so Rosie would keep the window open until she was done. Rosie started towards the door when an espically hard tremor hit the house knocking her off her feet not even having time to brace herself as she hit the floor. Her eyes glowed a dark pink as she slammed the door open and started her stomping pace towards the downstairs living room. As she was about to round the corner she heard the voice of Todd Tolanski say,   
"Oh crap man I think you pissed one of them off."   
This being followed by the voice of Lance Alvers in a smug tone saying,   
"I ain't afraid of no girls, I bet I just rocked their world."   
With that Rosie turned into the living room and a complete and utter silence met her as her eyes and tattoos glowed threateningly. She stalked menacingly towards Lance who tried to back off feverently until he fell onto one of the chairs in the room. Even in thigh high heeled boots Lance still had a good ten inches on her as in the boots she was 5'6 with him being 6'4. She towered over him saying throuh gritted teeth,   
"Lance I swear to whatever deity you pray to, if you continute with the tremors I will kill you and use your dead body as a pot for my roses. Do you understand me?"   
Lance was unmoving for a moment before he was finally able to snap out of his stupor nodding feverently. Rosie then turned like a snap, her ombre red hair gliding behind her as she started towards the stairs. Before she got there she heard,   
"Crazy bit-",   
the words were suddenly cut off as a vine came flying through the floor to wrap around Lance's neck and brought him up from the chair. The vine threw him onto the floor in front of Rosemarie, as Lance gasped for breath she squatted down to his level saying in a menacing tone,   
"Lance would you care to repeat that statement to me?"   
He looked up at her before looking away and grunting out a ,   
"I'm sorry okay?"   
She then turned to see Mystique, Analada, and Lena in the doorway of the living room. The vine retreated back through the floor and Rosie's tattoos began to quickly lose their glow, Rosie looked away bashfully when Mystique said,   
"My dear that was absolutely increadible!"   
Rosie looked to the girls standing behind Mystique who shrugged as Rosie let out a hesitant,   
"Thank you?"   
Meanwhile Mytique looked like she had recieved a puppy on Chistmas morning, she spoke saying,   
"Pay no mind to the damge my dear, that's exactly what I wanted to see."   
The girls all looked at each other before Analada pipped up,   
"Uh Ms. Mystique?"   
Mystique then turned to the sixteen year old saying,   
"Yes?"   
Lada looked up to her to say,   
"Would it be alright if we left the house for a bit? I think Rosemarie needs to calm down a bit."   
Rosie immediately knew that something was up, Lana never called Rosie by her full name unless there was something the three of them needed to talk about. Mystique nodded asking the girls to pick upsome groceries and handing them money and a list. As the three girls walked out of the house, she called after them reminding them to be home by eleven o' clock because their first day of school was tomorrow. The three nodded as they went to pile in the Rosie's little green Volkswagon Bug, Rosie thankfully took her purse and keys from Lena and she started up the engine. 

Mystique watched the girls pull away from the house as she waved from the porch earning waves from three hands back. She waited until they'd turned the street before grinning and going back inside. As she walked back in Lance was on the floor griping about how much the vine hurt his neck, Pietro spoke from the couch,   
"Well Lance we had to figure out exactly what her powers were somehow and you drew the short straw to piss her off to get her to show."   
Lance glared back at him before thinking about how to make things right with her so living at the house wouldn't be hell. Pietro looked up at Mystique saying,   
"So when do you think we'll bring them in on the secret?"   
Mystique pondered for a moment before saying,   
"Soon, but we still need to learn more about their abilities. We still have no idea what little Lena does and we have a very shady notion of what Analada does, observe them but let's take a different tactic than making them mad."   
Fred nodded from the couch, certainly not wanting what happened to Lance to happen to him.   
"I swear Mystique was recording you when you lost your temper!"   
Lana spoke in a hushed tone as the three walked out of a store in the mall, bags in hand with new clothes for school.   
"Okay maybe she had a reason to?"   
Rosie was trying to give Mystique the benefit of the doubt but it was hard to when riling her up earlier seemed like it was intentional.   
"Rosie what reason would she have for doing that? Unless she's just finding out what we can do? That may be the reason?"   
Lena looked to the two girls she was walking in between, Lana nodded before saying,   
"Maybe, but I don't know. She's giving me really weird vibes in how she's acting around us, she's a lot nicer to us than she is to the boys that's for sure."   
Rosie thought to herself,   
'Yeah maybe because she's fed up with their bullcrap.'   
This leading her train of thought away from where she was walking, she had given her bags to Lana while she went to throw something away. Rosie looked up just in time to see herself trip towards the huge fountain in the middle of the mall, she closed her eyes shut preparing for a splash that never came. She realized that two arms were wrapped securley around her middle section as she opened up her eyes. Her pastel pink eyes meeting dark brown ones, a young man with dark skin and blonde hair said,   
"I think I just fell for you, wait no it's I think you just fell for me, dammit Daniels wait to be smooth."   
This causing Rosie to start giggling as he moved to right her onto her feet, she looked at him through her lashes before saying,   
"Well you're not wrong, thank you for not letting me fall into the fountain. My name's Rosemarie, what's yours?"   
He looked at her before trying to regain his composure and confidently saying,   
"Well Evan I'm Rosem- I'm so sorry can we start this over again?"   
This prompting another giggle from Rosie who nodded her head, Evan turned away from her for a moment before turning back saying,   
"Hi there my name is Evan Daniels, are you new to Bayville? I've never seen you around here before."   
Rosie brushed some of her wild red hair out of her face before saying,   
"Yes actually I just moved here a two days ago with my two friends Lena and Analada."   
She jestured to the two girls who had been standing a little bit away watching the whole ordeal. Lana's bright blue shawl bilowing around her, she had the whole boho look about her as she was pretty mystical. Lena's lilac hair complimenting her tan and pale skin as her vertiligo crossed her face beautifully, her tan skin overlaying as her pale skin lead a river from the bottom of her face in the right over her nose and left eye continuing into her hairline whilst pale spots were scattered on her chest and body. Her green and gold eyes shone brightly as she waved at them. Evan waved back as he turned to face Rosie again,   
"Are you going to Bayville High?"   
Rosie smiled gently before replying,   
"Yes, the three of us start tomorrow. Lena is a sophomore while Lana and I are juniors, and yes Lena did skip her eighth grade and freshman year."   
Evan looked over to her and said,   
"Damn she's really smart then!"   
Rosie smiled and nodded before a pale boy with blue hair seemed to pop up out of no where next to Evan shouting his name. This made Evan about jump out of his skin and Rosie swore she saw something poke the surface of his skin, she thought to herself,   
'It's probably just the way he turned.'   
Evan menacingly glared at the boy before saying sharply,   
"Kurt! Im trying to have a conversation here man!"   
The guy named Kurt, Rosie recently having learned said,   
"Ja I've noticed but Scott told me to tell you to hurry, he'z ready to leave without you."   
He motioned over to a group of teens standing on the other side of the fountain, they were an odd looking bunch that was to say the least. A pale goth looking girl stood talking to a preppy girl with a brown ponytail who looked like she walked out of an episode of Gossip Girl, a stunning girl with long red hair stood next to a tall dark haired boy with ruby sunglasses who motioned them to hurry up. Rosie turned to Evan and said,   
"I'm sorry to have kept you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Evan."   
Evan turned she walked away saying to her,   
"Yeah Rosemarie I'll see you tomorrow!"   
Rosie turned to him one last time before saying,   
"Call me Rosie, all my friends call me that."   
Evan got a fluttery look about him before saying,   
"Bye Rosie."   
Not loud enough for her to hear him but enough for Evan to hear her name on his lips. He stood there for a second before Kurt started smirking at him saying,   
"Ooohhh somebody has a crush!"   
Loud enough for the team to hear it and look over at him grinning, Evan turned a dark shade of red before saying,   
"No I don't shut up Kurt!"   
With that he stomped over to the team and past them towards the door, the rest of them in tow giggiling and laughing. As they all piled into Scott's car, Evan saw Rosie set her and her friend's bags in the backseat of a green Volkswagon. In his head he thought,   
'Damn even her car’s cute'   
this set a throng of laughing through the car as Evan realized that he had said it out loud. They drove off as Evan yelled,   
"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!"   
Meanwhile going unnoticed by the two groups, Lance and Pietro sat in Lance's Jeep while giving each other a look and starting a quicker route to take them home.


	2. Smoke in the Night

The girls arrived home at 8:30 with shopping bags and groceries in hand, all the boys were sitting in the living room watching some wrestling match yelling for their guy to get off the ground. Rosie walked into the living room before saying,   
"Have you boys eaten dinner yet?"   
Everyone but Lance looked up at her and shook their heads no, Todd spoke up before saying,   
"Sometimes Mystique leaves us money for dinner and sometimes she doesn't, the grocery run she sent y'all on was the first one in seven and a half months."   
The girls looked at each other with a noticible amount of shock, Mystique didn't seem like the kind of person to do that but they had only known her for a few days before she moved them into the house. Rosie gave a determined look and turned to them saying,   
"Dinner will be ready in an hour."   
And with that she unzipped her heels, put them by the dor and made her way to the kitchen. All the boys looked excited with the promise of dinner, a chorus of   
"What are we having?!"   
followed Rosie into the kitchen, she yelled back to them,   
"It's called goulash, its a meat sauce and pasta with mashed potatoes and garlic knots. We can probably get it done faster if you boys want to come help?"   
With that Fred and Todd got up to come in, Rosie even got Todd to wash his hands before helping. With the five, eventually six after the wrestling match was over and Pietro came in asking what he could do to help. Lance wearily stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching them make dinner and dance around. At some point Lena had gone up to get a speaker and played music for them to dance to, music flowed through the speaker. They were waiting for everything to cook, Todd whirled Lena around the kitchen jokingly. Lance could already tell that the two of them were going to be good friends, most likely partners in crime. Lana was teaching Fred how to do some type of dance that involved basically dancing in a box, although he was more focused on not stepping on Lana than he was learning the steps. But he was slowly getting it, even though he looked a little silly doing so but Lance wasn't going to ruin their fun. Rosie and Pietro were gently and slowly, which was odd for Pietro, then Lance noticed the look on his face. Pietro was gazing at Rosie like he looks at the picture of his sister he thinks no one knows he has. Lance put two and two together thinking that he wants a sister again. And he wants that relationship with Rosie, like brother and sister again. Like a sister he'd lost a long time ago, Lance was shocked out of his stupor when Lana appeared in front of him with a hand out streched. Lana stood there for a moment before he took her hand and she spun him to do the same dance Fred had. But he knew this dance, the litle girls at the orphanage who took dance classes loved to dance with Lance when they got back from class. As he spun her around the others Lana whispered to him,   
"She loves hot chocolate with peppermint creamer and little marsh mellows,"   
Lance looked down at her as she smiled,   
"Fred told me that you wanted to apologize to her. That's one of her favorite things besides her plants but the hot chocolate you can do tonight because we happened to pick some up while we were out. I can help you make it later."   
With that she winked and spun away from him as the buzzer for the garlic bread sounded off. He smiled as the girls brought everything to the island and set up plates and forks, once they were finished Analada said a prayer in a language he couldn't understand. Lena leaned over to him saying,   
"It's a prayer of the gypsy, her parents were with a group of traveling gypsies when they had Analada. She was so young when she lost them."   
Lance looked over to Lada who was talking with Fred and Rosie to observe her appearance. Rings, bangles, and bracelets adorned her arms and fingers glittering as she moved but oddly not making much noise. A tight fitting black long sleeve crop top outlined her chest and arms. A white peasant girl’s skirt laid gently on her legs. A light blue piece of fabric tied at her waist gave a pop of color and a jeweled belt that had smaller jewels hung low on her waist but accentuated her hourglass figure nicely. 

As the seven of them ate side conversation could be heard in the kitchen, those ranging from what type of music the girls liked to how the three had become friends. As dinner was coming to an end Lance gathered everyone’s attention,   
“Listen I know all of us guys know this but I wanted to warn you girls about the Xavier’s kids.”   
Glances were exchanged between the three girls and Lana asked,   
“Xavier’s kids? Who are they?”   
Pietro quickly jumped in to help Lance explain,  
“There’s a place called the Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, they all stay there. They have mutant abilities like us.”  
The girls brightened up, Lena almost shouting out,  
“So they’re like us!”  
Fred saw the looks on the guys faces, they had to shut down the excitement quickly.  
“That’s not good, I’m sorry girls.”  
The mood quickly dampened as Rosie looked to Fred,  
“And why is that?”  
Todd took up where Fred left off,  
“Those kids are actually called the X-Men, they go on mission and generally try to do as much harm as they can. We fight them and try to protect people from finding out about us mutants as you all know, some people don’t take kindly to it.”   
Each of the girls faces darkened, Rosie hand traveled to her side where a large scar rested. A constant reminder that she had to keep her powers hidden, and that she would never see her family again. Tears slid down Lana’s cheeks and she remembered the fire and people that burned down her traveling home as she was forced to watch in horror. Lena had to get up and walk away from the table and all the guys watched her walk out. Lana getting up to go walk out after her, the boys all looked to Rosie as she slowly brought up her eyes.  
“We’ve all lost things from being outed as mutants. We’ll stay away from them, you don’t have to worry.”  
As that was said she got up to climb the stairs and went to her room and shut the creaking door quietly. 

All the boys looked to each other in shock and sadness, they stayed that way for a moment before Todd silently spoke up,  
“That couldn’t have gone worse.”  
Everyone nodded in silent agreement, they’d all had their fair share of trauma and loss. But it seemed like they had been through nothing compared to the girls.  
After a long period of silence the guys crept up to the girls room to put their ears again the door of the girls room. Silent crying could be heard as they looked to each other sadly, they’d never meant to make the girls cry. All they wanted was to keep them from the Xavier kids like Mystique had told them too. A voice shocked them out of their stupor as it being to sing quietly,  
“Nel profondo del prato, sotto il salice  
Un letto d'erba, un morbido cuscino verde”  
The guys looked to the door as the voice continued on, lulling them into a calmed state.  
“Abbassa la testa e chiudi gli occhi  
E quando si apriranno, il sole sorgerà.”  
Fred has set himself on the ground as Todd leaned against him and the two began to drift off to sleep.  
“Qui è al sicuro e qui fa caldo  
Qui le margherite ti proteggono da ogni danno  
Qui i tuoi sogni sono dolci e domani li rende veri  
Ecco il posto dove ti amo.”  
Pietro and Lance looked to one another, Pietro silently mouthing,  
“Rosie?”  
To which Lance nodded and looked back at the door.  
“Nel profondo del prato, nascosto lontano  
Un mantello di foglie, un raggio di raggi di luna  
Dimentica i tuoi guai e lascia che i tuoi problemi si stiano  
Quando è di nuovo mattina, si lavano via.”  
The notes that Rosie sang was heavenly, it made Lance want to sit there and listen to it all night.   
“Qui è al sicuro e qui fa caldo  
E qui le margherite ti proteggono da ogni danno  
E qui i tuoi sogni sono dolci e domani li rende veri  
Ecco il posto dove ti amo.  
Ecco il posto dove ti amo.”  
By the time the song was over, Pietro looked as if he was going to nod off and Lance looked about halfway there himself. The two almost falling asleep when the lock clicked and the door began to open. Pietro was shocked awake and sped the two of them away, just in time for Rosie to miss seeing them. She stepped out into the hallway and softly smiled as the saw Todd and Fred leaning against one another as they slept. She then turned and started heading down the steps. Pietro motioned for Lance to follow her and the two had a quiet debate before Lance finally gave in and followed her. He walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen and living room but Rosie wasn’t in either of those places. He then looked outside and saw her sitting on the front steps. As he opened the door the scent of cigarettes wafted into his nose, he looked down at the red head who was bundled up in a blanket. He contemplated what to say to her before Rosie spoke up,  
“Care to join?”  
Lance had been so focused he hadn’t notice that Rosie had turned to look up at him and was now waiting his reply. He moved to sit dow on the steps with her and noticed the cigarette dangling in between her fingers. Trying to strike up a conversation he looked to her and asked,  
“You smoke?”  
She giggled silently before saying,  
“Yeah I think the cigarette might be giving that away. It’s a bad habit I picked up a while back.”   
She moved her hand towards him, silently asking if he wanted a drag. He thought about it for a moment before taking it from her, he hadn’t been able to get his hands on one in a while and he missed the chemical burn he’d feel in his lungs. He took a few drags before handing it back to her and said,  
“Listen I’m sorry about earlier, Mystique wanted us to figure out more about what you three could do and the only plan we could come up with was to make you guys mad. In retrospect we should’ve just asked.”  
Rosie nodded her head in agreement as smoke fell from her lips,  
“That probably would’ve been a better idea, I forgive you for it.”  
They sat in silence for a while, passing the cigarette between the two of them. Time drew on and small side conversation had broken between the two of them.  
After a while Rosie picked up here phone before saying,  
“Oh my god it’s two in the morning! We really outta get some sleep, it’s my first day of school tomorrow and I’d prefer to be somewhat rested.”  
Lance nodded and put out the cigarette under his boot before opening the door so Rosie could walk inside. The two walked up the steps careful not to wake the rest of the house. When they reached the hall it was apparent that Fred and Todd had woken up and went to their respective rooms. Lance opened the door to his room before noticing that Rosie had stopped in front of hers and was looking back to him. She looked at him for a second before saying,  
“Thank you for apologizing and explaining everything, you had no reason to do that but you did anyways. And it was nice having company tonight, I’m normally out there by myself.”  
Lance smiled at her before saying,  
“Anytime, if you’re ever lonely out there just come and get me. I’ll sit outside with you and we can talk.”  
Rosie smiled before turning and going into her room and shutting her door. Lance watched her before going into his own room and changing before laying in his bed. The conversations and Rosie’s singing replaying in his head. He was very glad that the two of them had made up and we’re now maybe friends. With that he laid his head on his pillow and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
